


Only Time Will Tell

by Aerine



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, THIS BITCH EMPTY, THIS ISLIKE THE FIRST DIO X READER OR X READER TAG IN THIS FANDOM YIKES, y e e t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine/pseuds/Aerine
Summary: A glimpse and different perspective of Dio's fling with the woman mentioned.





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt by an anon: "I came into contact with someone corrupted"
> 
> idk it sounded interesting

In a moment lost in time, you became enthralled with turquoise eyes following the faint scratch marks on your bedroom walls, lines he argued were caused by you during prior escapades. He pushed his fingers into the strands of his dirty blonde hair, locks piling atop of his head as if to add more weight to what already was heavily on his mind. Dio was his name, whose mind was plagued by thoughts so insufferable, except when those two syllables escaped you there was no response from him. The man remained rigid under your gaze, blankets concealing his lower, more desirable half of his, yet you noticed that his chest began to lose its rhythm of complete and utter tranquility. The elbow resting on his knee grew tense the second you attempted to grab his attention, yet he knew to answer when you try for what you counted was the third time.

“ _Fuck,_  you…”

You shuffled closer to him, eager to hear his words, perhaps a prelude to something sinful to come.

“Your bedhead. It makes you look like an—”

Rearing your arm back, your fist wrapped around your pillow to chuck it towards his direction, a giggle from you a contrast to his cackle. “Nice try,” you said, yet you praised him for his efforts by slapping him one last time on his arm, then wrapping your own around his lean figure. Your breasts rose from your thin sheets, pressed against Dio’s chest as if that was the only source of warmth that could be found. The sun began to reveal its grand and striking beauty behind branches painted with white, through clouds light like feathers, and you concluded soon enough that nothing would lead you to such sublimity: the sight of teardrops fading into the platform of your fire escape as they—as well as an Earth beginning to rebuild itself after the years hadn’t been so kind to them—became yet another victim to time. His smirk was immune to the hands of this universal clock, unable to be forgotten and thrown aside just because of how charming it was…  _he_  was.

“What if I was gone?” His choice of words caused you to blink in confusion. “What if I just, I  _dunno,_  just up and fuckin’ left?”

“You got a reason for it?”

“Uh, some religious bullshit. Y’know, like  _Free the Soul_  or something.”

Although a comment of how nonsensical his words are is what followed from you, you couldn’t help but dwell on his question. You recalled faintly of your past life without his existence as your anchor, a nobody just barely landing on their feet following college. You, someone who never was one of the best but refused to be the one of the worst, trapped in a world where everyone surrounding you grew to have aspirations and walked that yellow brick road to happiness with no hurry… and you were just you. Following the moment you bumped into Dio at some bar near your apartment, hoping to cope with society moving too fast for you, there was only one difference in your life: a man who claimed to be the ringleader of a circus with no credentials, no proof, just evidence that he was that temporary euphoria you needed to move on with your life. You still drove that same route to your retail workplace every weekday, stopping by the same corner store for the world’s shittiest cup of coffee, just like you did before. Your vision was still as gray as it was before that fateful day, you were just no longer lost.

Surely, you would regress to that state if he decided you were no longer worth the trouble. How humiliating would it be for someone like him to find someone far from your league, a woman with a name and an identity rather than someone like you, simply an increase in population? What were you to do regarding this scenario, since life meant nothing to you in the first place? Those left behind after the year 2029 no longer believed in love, not after ideas associated with it was what destroyed humanity and allowed the Earth to drift without a shred of what it used to be: magnificent, complex. Tears threatened to fall past your eyelids at the very thought of it; you couldn’t  _love_  Dio, the world and their haste to preserve the hatred, complexities, cruelty, and vigor of man would never allow for that type of happiness.

“Just forget it,” he told you, and he swooped down to capture your lips in an act of desperation. With a tilt of his head, he became enamored with your tongue, his palm grasping at the back of your neck as his arm wrapped itself around your body to pull you against his chest. A whimper is what escaped you when the distance between yours and his lips grew, only for them to latch onto the column of your neck to press kisses that linger with each interaction. Your morning concluded with his feverish touches, a shiver in your bones despite the heat emitting off of his fingertips. A doubt became an unwanted layer of your skin, crawling along your veins so you wouldn’t forget how worrisome it was that Dio’s actions mirrored a man who knows the end is soon to come.

You wish he could have warned you of the inevitable, except the last you saw of him is that same smirk that never left no matter how many times you attempted to vaporizethat picture of him from your thoughts. You fell so many times into the memories of him sinking into your mattress, curling up for comfort and warmth in such a cold reality; in your hands was his coat, red like his energetic and intense personality, and one day you could no longer cry, no longer feel anything. You were left to savor his familiar scent upon your pillows, bitter that someone who pulled you from damnation and despair could push you back in so quickly. No longer were you floating in rapture, willingly drifting into the unknown of what is to come. 

You wish he was the one to halt your temptations, to stop you from abandoning life altogether to search for that missing piece in your puzzle. No longer did it matter to you the concerns from your family members, or the offhand comments from your coworkers. Your focus was simply to find out why, and you were more than content in spending the rest of your life figuring that question out. Perhaps Dio was hiding a fact from you that could ruin the both of you, leaving behind nothing but his jacket so it would hurt you less. Perhaps he no longer loved you and was too much of a coward to say so. The  _what ifs_ were uncontrollable, enticing, yet there seemed to be no reaching them…

Until you met Akane Kurashiki, whose first words to you were something along the lines of this:  _“You came into contact with someone corrupted.”_

_By Free the Soul._

**Author's Note:**

> ... wish Zero Time Dilemma didn't suck


End file.
